Beauty of U-17
by untainted innocence
Summary: Dai has always been strange because despite her looks she has no interest in anything that is not a competition, not until she entered the U-17 training camp that is. It's her second year there and she is already the ace (according to her) of the first court. Kind of like a remake with her in it. May be Tokugawaxoc. Oc involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is like my first chapter fanfic and my second fanfic overall. Please be honest with reviews because I want to be able to write great fanfics. Like a lot of the writers on here and I can't if you're not honest with your reviews thanks. ;)**_

"Kazu-kun" a lazy voice whined, "Why do we have to greet the middle schoolers."  
It was obvious to Dai that little kids, no matter how cute, did not belong at the U 17 camp. Of course seeing as she was the only girl in a camp designed for boys she didn't belong ether, but at least she was in high school.

"Ah, Dai-Chan I thought you would have been excited after all it means you might have some new competition" explained Irie Kanata trying to soothe the irritated beauty.

Dai sighed, "Irie-kun how can little brats be considered competition. After all they would only get hurt if I played against them in a match. Besides that, I really don't want to have explain why I get to be here even though I'm an obviously a female."

The idea of having to put up with middle schoolers really wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, after all she was fairly certain her kawaii little brother was in middle school, it was the idea of having to show why she is better at tennis then they could ever hope to be even though she is a she. You know ... Female. It was truly frustrating how sexist people are when it comes to sports.

Running a hand through her pitch black hair, she quickened her pace to catch up to some she was certain would agree middle schoolers don't belong here, Kazuya Tokugawa.  
"Kazu-kun, certainly you agree with me, ne?" She asked, her voice dripping with the hope he would agree.

Dai P.O.V

sadly, the only response I received was silence. "Kazuya please answer me, after all I'm your favor-" I was cut off when I felt something hit my head. "What the hell." I looked down only to see a tennis ball. 'Who the hell has the nerve to throw a tennis ball at me' I thought angrily. Spinning on my heel I turned to see Irie with a small smile on his face, obviously trying to contain his laughter.

"Dai-Chan, you should really listen to the overhead speakers," Irie said, his voiced laced with amusement, "maybe then you would know that this how they will decide you to drop from the camp" he finished with poking my forehead.

"Demo, it's not my fault, it's Kazuya-kuns for not making me pay attention," I said. It was the truth because both I and he were on the same court." After all I'm not interested in anything unimportant like that." I frowned, "Wait does that mean I could get eliminated too?" I don't want to get eliminated like this.

Tossing me a tennis ball, Irie proceeded to grab my wrist "Well, shouldn't we go see how many middle schoolers got eliminated. I think there were supposed to be about fifty of them or so." And with that I'm suddenly being dragged to the lower courts near the entrance of the camp.

_**I know it is short but I will try to make the next chapter longer review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the middle schoolers totally crushing the high schoolers was a little amusing. Ahh, who am I kidding it was flat out hilarious, I would have laughed my ass off right their and then if it hadn't been for the fact I was so pissed that middle schoolers were mocking us, their freaking Sempai. Arrogant brats.

Jerking my arm away from Irie, I decided I should probably leave before I lose my temper so I stormed off to practice.

.

" Why am I walking in place?" I questioned aloud. Turning my head I notice Irie had once again grabbed me only this time by my collar. He is so lucky I like his company or else he would be in a world of hurt.  
"Don't you think it would be rude if we didn't introduce ourselves, miss Dai-chan?" Yep, a really lucky bastard.

" Well, I would love to, except I don't give a damn about them until they become a threat to my position." I said. Really, does this guy even listen to me. I mean seriously. When I first came here I boldly ( A.N: more like stupidly) announced that if you aren't a threat then I don't give a damn about how freaking important you think you are. Ahh, good times. Good times.

Well, once I awaken from my nice little daydream, I find that Oni-kun scared away all the high schoolers who didn't get a ball. Ha, the scared little puppies are running away from the big scary demon. Oh, we are introducing ourselves too! I completely forgot. Ne, I'm totally gonna scare the little brats.

I waited for the stupid explanation of this camp to be over, I mean its such a drag having to hear it again. Especially since I don't really follow the ones that apply to outside matches. Then, once the others said Irie said his name I immediately announced, with pride of course (arrogance), to the little middle brats who I am.

"Oi brats, I'm Diana or Dai for short, and if you get it my way you'll learn what true hell is. I'm on court one and the great one of this camp."(A.N. Dai means great one, correct me if I'm wrong) Then I spun on my heel without a second thought before I left the court to go get a soda.

* * *

"Crap" I screamed out in frustration. Hell anybody would in my situation. The frickin soda is stuck. My wonderful cold refreshing beverage on this hot summer day is trapped behind a glass window. I feel the urge to cry. The great Dai-chan cannot reach her favorite beverage, a simple cherry soda. And I don't have any other coins on me too.

Suddenly I was smacked in the head. Wow add injury to insult, or was add insult to injury? Well it doesn't matter cause wither way my head still hurts.

"Ita, that hurt." I said clutching my head with my hands while gazing upward at the perp who dare hit my head "Oh, hi Kazu-kun, I was just going to get something to drink and then head to practice, I would never ditch ( coughliarcoughcough). I said calmly starting to fade into a nervous  
laugh at the end after I looked at his face. His really good looking face. Like really good loo- wait focus Dai focus. Your trying to be convincing, not a melting mess of a girl, not a pathetic girl with a crush. Totally not that.

"Return soon" He calmly said. His sharp blue eyes portraying his irritation at me. Well, I never skip so I guess he would be irritated at my new flimsy demeanor. He handed me my tennis bag that I ditched somewhere, not to certain as to wear, before immediately leaving. Really, he should know that I work hard, despite my abrasive attitude. If I don't, then I would only be average at tennis. I would be totally normal. No, I am not smart enough for that. And I'm way to pretty ( arrogance much).

Sighing, I wondered what happened to the middle schooler. Well, it's not my problem. Well, maybe I should go back to practice. Then I can see Kazu-kun again. A-and other people on my court. Like Tanega-kun too. Everyone else is kinda lame. Sighing for the umpteenth time I decided to get my cherry soda the only way I could with this uncooperative machine. I kicked it. Hard. That made the soda finally fall.

Opening it, I wondered what kind of penalty I get for not only a rude greeting but also for being late to practice. I wonder what if the coaches will be upset about the machine. It looks like I kicked it to hard.

"Dai-chan of court one, please report to your court for training."

I started walking back when I halted to hear,

"Also, stop kicking vending machines, they might break. Their will be a penalty for your new disrespectful behavior."

Well, better the coaches that Kazu-kun I guess.

* * *

**Super sorry. It was done for like a week. Originally it was two chapters but I shortened it to one. If you have a couple suggestion just say it in a review. Kinda leaning towards Kazuya because we need more stories for him. RECOGNIZE THE HOTNESS THAT IS TOKUGAWA KAZUYA. Sorry fangirl moment. Again I will try to update regularly but its hard with all the writing assignments I get. Totally fried my brain. Till next time. **

_**I will create a chapter on Dai-chans amazing first day at the camp. It will explain her respect for Kazuya. Not sure when, may be an extra chapter or a long flashback. Trying to avoid those.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I learned that they finally gave ryoma a girl preference. I thought that was amazing cause it used to say he was too focused on tennis for girls. Although, "someone who looks good in a ponytail" does give the impression of a girl that is sporty, but that's my opinion. Sorry way off topic. Well here is chapter 3.

* * *

"Why does it feel like to be congratulated," I thought to myself. " I always win, no matter what, so why do I feel hollow, why do I want to have someone to be proud of me no matter what"

I sighed, I alway asked this question even though I knew it was meaningless. After all, I don't need friends. Im a winner. If I continue to win, maybe I won't feel so hollow inside. I ran off to my next match," I will not lose, ever!"

I awoke with a start. I can't believe I was still hung up over that. I really don't want to think about such terrible things of the past when today was already so awful. I stood up from the bench I was napping on. Looking at the time I noticed that it almost time for Oni's match to start against the middle schooler Momoshiri. No, Momoshoro. Oh it Momoshiro. I'm so proud of myself.

Looking back on it, I don't believe Oni had been to happy bout middle schoolers but its so hard to tell. I won't even try to imagine what's going through Kazuyas head. He always keeps his cool, making his thoughts impossible to identify. Hell, he could be a huge perv with a great poker face for all I know.

Nah, that's impossible.

With that question in my mind I realized I was already was at Oni's match. It looked over. The surprisingly tall middle schooler already had his wrists shot out. Looking at the score, I wasn't surprised to see that the kid didn't even stand a game. Pitiful. The kid only would be able to give up. Any person would after that attack. Not the physical one but the mental one. Being injured is one thing, but knowing that your one chance to show your worth has been ripped away because of arrogance. It almost made me feel bad for the poor guy. Almost.

I sighed, wondering if perhaps I should go to my own personal practice, but that would be rude to Oni-kun. Really, why can't he just hurry up. I mean would it be so hard to stop showing off and use a normal racket.

" Game and Match to Oni Jujiro of court 5, 6 games to love,"** (A.N. do the say love or zero at the end?)**

"W-Well, I guess that was fast enough," I stutter to Oni as he walks past me," but still don't you think you had to use the black jack knife."

"He has potential, I thought you were the one who believed that potential shouldn't die out without having a chance to grow into skill," He replied without a second hesitation," I was helping him realize his potential."

" I have no reply that could possibly top that," I bluntly state, " so I'm gonna go have a practice match with Kazu-kun before I start to feel inferior to you, intelligence wise I mean."

"You shouldn't depend on him so much or else assumptions might be made." He called after me.

"And I don't care!" I yelled back with a broad grin." After all, the only person who would be bothered by that is Kazu-kun!"

* * *

_**Its short but I have been procrastinating for sooooo long. Please review.**_


End file.
